The Lady and the Tramp
by ladykazekage
Summary: Hinata is the Lady, Naruto is the Tramp. Can they find love even though their from two different worlds? I suck at summaries, just read it. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hinata, Hinata where are you?" called out a worried voice.

Hinata sighed, and turned towards her mother's voice, turning her back to the fence that was keeping the whole, wide, glorious world out.

And her in.

"Here I am Mother." called Hinata, referring to her mom as she always did, polite and formal, just as a young lady should.

"Well what are you doing out here? Come in, come in, outside is not a place where young ladies should loiter about, you might get you dress dirty. Besides, it's tea time." said Hinata's mom from the front porch, keeping herself as far away from the pristine, manicured front lawn that carried innumerable threats, the worse being a dirtied dress.

Sighing again, Hinata turned to the fence one last time, soaking up as much of the view as she could before heading off to join her mom and elderly grandmother for tea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You come back here you street rat!"

"You gotta catch me first!"

Naruto ran down the main street of Konoha before sharply turning into one of the many dark, dangerous side alleys scattered around the city, hoping to shake off the policeman.

But the man just kept coming.

"_Damn he's good. I'm going to have to do something soon. Good thing I got several tricks up my sleeves." _Naruto thought to himself.

He turned down one more alleys, this one ending in a dead end. He turned to the policeman with a face filled with fear and guilt, though it was all a flawless act.

"Ha, ha, now I've got you. You're gonna pay for painting on the faces of the Hokage."

Naruto smirked, "I don't think so." and he quickly snapped out and clapped his hands at the man's temple. Unconsciousness was instant as Naruto sped off, a small tendril of guilt curling in his stomach. He usually refrained from such acts, disliking having to cause harm to anyone. But this was an extenuating circumstance, and it wasn't like the man would be in a _whole _lot pain. He'd just wake up with a pretty wicked headache.

Naruto slowed down to contemplate what to do with the rest of his day. It was mid-afternoon already, which didn't leave a lot of time for any major pranks.

Naruto shrugged, his shoulders moving up, then down, and decided to call it a day. He'd go off and scrounge up a dinner and then find a comfortable corner in an alley to retire for the evening.

"So, what should I have for dinner?" Naruto asked out loud, though to no one in particular since he was the only one around.

"Ichikaru!" Naruto cried out, and headed off to find his favorite ramen stall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Hinata snuck out of the house again, in an attempt to escape her overbearing parents. She walked over to her favorite spot to look out through the fence. It held a view of all of Konoha, in all of its wild and exotic beauty. To say that Hinata rarely got to ever visit the city was un understatement. It was _rare_ for her to leave the front yard, to visit the city was a once in a blue moon sort of occurrence.

Her fingers wrapped around the elegant bars of the fence. How she hated these bars. It didn't matter what form they came in, with all of their elegant curves and flippancy, they were still iron bars, and this was her prison.

"_But some day,"_ Hinata let herself dream. One day, she would permanently escape from this confinement, and she would be able to go anywhere she pleased, and no one would tell her no, or that she might get her dress all dirty.

"I don't when, I don't know how, but somehow, I'll be a part of that world" she said to herself

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued his pleasant stroll around Konoha, in a high mood. He whistled to himself as he past the gate that marked the entrance to Konoha's more elite district. Here resided the citizens of Konoha who had the biggest pocketbooks and (in Naruto's opinion) the biggest egos.

Someone had neglected to close the gate, a uncommon event. Pausing in his walk, Naruto contemplated the options, before giving his shoulders a shrug and walked through the open gate doors.

He began walking up the monumental hill that was beset with some of the largest and fanciest houses he had ever come across, all surrounded by iron gates and fences. There wasn't a single human being in sight.

He gave a low whistle. "Snob hill, complete with caged in houses," his gaze turned to one of the saplings that sprung forth from the sidewalk every few paces and chuckled to himself, "And a fence around every tree." he finished, noting the small fence encircling the young tree's slender trunk, its iron bars matching those of the houses.

Naruto continued his leisurely walk until he come upon a house that, although looked exactly like all the other houses had one slight difference. Here someone young, about his age, about fifteen, from the looks of it, was standing outside staring off into the distance, although at what he wasn't sure. As he came closer the figure's features came in to sharper focus, and he noted for the first time that it was a she, and a very pretty she at that.

He sauntered up to her without making a sound, a skill he had picked up from years living on the streets. When he finally spoke she jumped nearly a mile high and turned to him with a brilliant blush coloring her cheeks.

"_Aww, she's so cute!" _he thought to himself as spoke the words, "Well, hello there."

The girl replied with a quick and quiet "Hello" and turned her head down as her face became even more red, if that was even possible.

"Soooo," he continued, trying to strike up a conversation, "What's your name Pigeon?"

She giggled at this and lifted her head up, "Well, it certainly isn't pigeon." she paused before continuing. "My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyeuga."

"Hinata," said Naruto appreciatively, letting it trip easily off of his tongue, "a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

The blush deepened, only lending to Hinata's ample supply of beauty.

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzamaki." he said, while thrusting out his hand, before he realized his mistake. There was absolutely no way either one of them could snake their way through the bars of the fence to have a proper hand shake.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed to himself, while stroking his chin with the previously extended hand, contemplating their situation before asking, "So, Pigeon, you ever been to Konoha before?"

She looked into his contemplating blue eyes before replying with a slight stutter "A-a few times. I once went with my father to the Hokage's office on an important business meeting."

"Is that it though?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Basically." Hinata said.

"Well, that hardly counts. How's about we take you on a proper tour of Konoha, with yours truly." Naruto said, jabbing his thumb at himself.

"I-I'd love t-to, but how am I suppose to get out? I can't get past this fence."

Naruto, being familiar with situations just like this one, only took a moment before he had formulated a plan. He pointed over to a tree that was a part of a line that framed Hinata's back yard. "Ya see that tree, the one with the that branch?" he said, referring to a branch that hung over the fence and down, only leaving about a three feet difference from the branch to the sidewalk. "Do you think you can climb it?" he asked, turning to her.

"Certainly." she said. She had spent most of her childhood climbing trees like that one before her mother found out and immediately put a stop to her playing.

She walked over to the tree confidently with Naruto following her on the other side of the fence before reaching her hand up and grabbing one of the low-lying branches. She then proceeded to swing her legs up and she was soon hanging from the branch in a sloth-like manner. Then she swung herself up onto the top of the branch. She slowly stood up, using the surrounding branches as support and carefully made her way over to the branch that reached over the fence.

Naruto was thoroughly impressed. This girl was almost as good at climbing trees as he was, and he was pretty good. The fact that she was this good _and _in a very cumbersome-looking dress certainly did not diminish his awe.

Soon Hinata was sliding down the branch before stopping abruptly halfway. The branch sagged dangerously under her weight, obviously the thing was not as strong as they had thought.

Naruto, seeing, Hinata's hesitation and the reason for it, walked over until he stood underneath her and told her, "Go ahead, jump, I'll catch you."

Hinata looked down at Naruto, who was at least four feet away from her, meaning she was roughly eight feet away from the hard concrete ground, one false move and she was a pancake.

"Go on." he called encouragingly, and suddenly Hinata let go of the branch. Naruto braced himself but Hinata's momentum was still enough to knock him over on his bottom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hinata said when she had recovered the crash.

Naruto only chuckled and proceeded to pick up Hinata, bridal style. Though young, his strong muscles wrapped around Hinata, securing her in his arms. She took in his scent and was overwhelmed for one brief moment from the wonderfully exotic smell he had.

"It's a good thing your so light Pidge." he said, before letting her down, head slightly dizzy from Hinata's aroma, which smelled like some beautiful flower.

"So, you ready for that tour?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Muwhahahaha!!!! I did it!

This idea hit me on Saturday, because I realized Hinata fit the character of Lady.

Naruto isn't really as suave as tramp, but it was fun writing him in this way!

Yeah I'm so happy, I was able to drop a bunch Disney quotes, including my favorite from The Lady and The Tramp, the one about Snob Hill! Kudos to whomever can figure out the other quotes (it's actually not that hard) they're quotes from two other Disney Movies.

You might notice that this fic is written slightly different from my others, simply because in this one I'm focusing on the dialogue more than descriptions in actions.

Anyway, I'm posting this quickly because I want to get started on another fanfic (this one being RoyxRiza)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hinata had had a wonderful day. Naruto had shown her Konoha as only a true denizen could. They had visited the Zoo, the park, and number of other places, each fantastic in their own being. It wasn't long however before Hinata's stomach began to rumble from hunger, though she tried to hide it.

Naruto simply chuckled when Hinata's stomach protested too loud to hide. "I take it that your hungry."

"I guess I should head home." she said sadly. Today had been like a dream, and she didn't want it to end now and have her wake up in her cold, boring world.

"Hold your horses pidge," said Naruto. For some reason, though she knew he knew her name, he insisted on calling her by his little nickname. After awhile she got used to it and actually didn't mind it so much. "I can't let you go home without experiencing some ramen."

"I've had ramen before you know."

"Have you ever had Ichikaru's?"

"No."

"Then you haven't had ramen. Come on." he said, gently but firmly grabbing her wrist and speeding off towards the familiar ramen stall.

"This is the best place in all of Konoha. I usually come here at least five times a week. I do odd jobs for the old man who runs it and he gives me free ramen, a pretty sweet trade." Naruto explained when they had finally reached the restaurant, before heading inside, even though the sign outside said, "Sorry, we're closed."

"Hey Naruto, who's the pretty little lady and why is she hanging around you?" teased an old man, presumably the owner Naruto had mentioned. Hinata blushed her now infamous blush.

"This is Hinata Hyeuga." explained Naruto, before letting go of Hinata's wrist. She felt a small twinge of disappointment at the loss of contact. "I'm showing her the sights and sounds of Konoha." explained Naruto brightly.

"Hyeuga, huh? I suppose you live up on that big hill." Hinata nodded. The old man turned to Naruto and said, "Don't blow this Naruto, I've got a good feeling about this one."

Naruto blushed briefly, and before Hinata could ask what the old man was talking about, Naruto exclaimed loudly in an attempt to cover up his red cheeks. "Aw, you don't know what your talking about, you senile old man."

"Senile old man who has the power to give you ramen or not."

"Point taken." said Naruto before laughing loudly. That was one of the great things about Naruto, he was always seconds away from barking out his very infectious laughter. He made the world seem brighter with his constant merriment.

"One big bowl of your finest miso ramen please!" he asked before sitting down at one of the bar stools, and patting the one next to him, indicating Hinata to come sit down.

"Here ya go kids, enjoy!" said the old man before setting down a big steaming bowl of the best smelling ramen broth Hinata had ever smelt.

The old man left them alone when he went into the kitchen. They picked up their chopsticks and began to eat their meal.

Hinata, was thinking back on the day, smiling to herself, and slurping down a very long noodle (most un-lady-like of her.) Naruto seemed to be doing the exact same thing with his own noodle.

"_Wow this noodle is long."_ Hinata thought to herself.

They continued to slurp down their noodles, searching for the end. However, soon, instead of finding an end, they found themselves with both of their mouths slurping on the exact same noodle. They paused at their realization, the noodle connecting the two drooping at the lack of pull.

Hinata's face flushed at their situation, but Naruto only smirked. He slowly began to eat the noodle, his face inching his way closer and closer to Hinata's as he began to lean away from his seat. She sat, too shocked to move, when he finally made it to her end. He gently pressed his lips to hers once, so softly that she wasn't quite sure he had done it, before biting through the noodle and returning to his seat. Hinata's blush just deepened.

They finished their meal in a slightly awkward silence, or at least it seemed awkward to Hinata. Naruto seemed quite comfortable while slurping down his ramen.

"Naruto, it's getting dark, I should really be getting home."

A look of disappointment seemed to flash across his visage, but it may have just been a trick of the light.

"Alright, I'll take you home, just let me show you one more thing Pigeon."

Against her better judgment, Hinata agreed. He took her hand so that they wouldn't get separated and began to walk down Konoha's main street. Half of the restaurants were closing shop, while the bars were just starting their workday.

Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise. Don't worry, I won't let you trip or anything."

Hinata closed her eyes and was surrounded by darkness. She greatly appreciated the strong hand that enveloped her own petite hand.

Though she had no idea where they were, or where they were heading, Hinata soon realized that stairs were somehow involved. She would have tripped over the first one if Naruto hadn't grabbed her and brought her up. They continued to climb what seemed like thousands and thousands of stairs, without Hinata opening her eyes once.

"_It must be high up, where we're going."_

"Alright Pigeon, you can open your eyes now."

Hinata did as instructed, and her breath caught in her throat. She and Naruto were standing on top of the carved heads of the past Hokages looking out on Konoha. A thousand little lights twinkled against the dark blue night sky. The smells and sounds of Konoha's nightlife wafted up to her. It was so beautiful.

"It's like a whole new world." Hinata said to herself. _"A world I never want to have to leave."_

"Do you like it?" asked Naruto, genuine interest in his voice. Hinata nodded and Naruto beamed.

"I always come up here, to think. It's pretty cool-looking at dawn, and watching the sun set from here is also pretty spectacular. But I've found that by far this is the best time to come up here."

"I definitely agree, it's so…so…"

"Beautiful." they said at the same time. They turned to each other briefly and looked into each other's eyes. Cerulean met lavender. They froze for a moment, just gazing into the other's eyes. Their senses came back to them, like a wave crashing on to the shore. The quickly turned away, both sets of cheeks stained a bright red.

"Well, I guess I should be going home now." said Hinata, her voice barely hiding her cheerlessness.

"Why Pidge?" asked Naruto suddenly, causing Hinata to turn to him again. "There's more to life iron bars and fences. There's a whole wonderful world out there just waiting for two people like us to explore it."

"Naruto, I have my family to worry about, I can't just go." _"No matter how much I want to."_

Naruto stared at her for what seemed like a long time before sighing and saying. "Okay Pidge, I'll take you home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were walking towards the huge gates that housed Hinata's neighborhood when the policeman from the day before jumped out suddenly, waving and pointing his finger at Naruto.

"A ha! There you are you filthy little street rat, and your little accomplice I see!"

"Get behind me and hold on to my hand, be prepared to run when I give the signal." Naruto hissed to Hinata, and she obeyed.

"Thought you could escape me, Konosuke Marugo, Konoha's number 1 police man!" declared the man. "Well you were sadly mistaken!"

"Now!" whispered Naruto, and the two quickly maneuvered around the man a raced off.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hinata.

"Well, now that he thinks you're my accomplice, I'm going to have to hide you somewhere, and then I'll lead him off, and when I'm done with him, I come get you so you can go home."

"What if we just separate and I head straight for my house?" asked Hinata.

"Not a good idea." said Naruto, turning down some more streets. "Chances are that he'll catch you, then you'll be detained in jail."

Hinata gulped, jail was not a good option.

"And even if _he_ didn't catch you, there are still plenty of dangerous men who roam about after dark who would take you away without a second thought. This way, I know your safe."

Naruto stopped in front a small house and began wildly bang on the door. "Sakura! I need your help!"

After a few agonizing moments, the door was answered by a girl with shockingly pink hair.

"What?" she growled angrily, rubbing her eyes. They had obviously interrupted her sleeping.

"Sakura, I have a huge favor to ask you. I'm being chased-"

"Again?" asked Sakura. Apparently Naruto being flagged down by policemen was a regular occasion.

"Yes"

"What did you do this time?"

"That's besides the point!" he said, frustration evident in his voice, while pulling Hinata forward. "I'm being chased and unfortunately they think Hinata here is my accomplice. Can you hide her for the night, please?"

Sakura sighed, "I suppose so. You better hurry though, I don't have all night. Your just lucky both of my parents are taking a long weekend away from the house."

"Thank you!" Naruto said before addressing Hinata. "Okay, just stay here 'til morning and I'll come get you. Promise?"

"Promise." she replied. He squeezed her hand once before spinning around zooming off.

"Come on dear, lets get you to bed. It's way too late for _normal_ people to still be up." said Sakura, while ushering Hinata inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! The spaghetti scene! (sorta) makes me want to break out in a rendition of Belle Note, but I can't, so I won't.

How was the kiss?

More Disney quotes!

Sakura is kinda like that one girl-dog from the pound in this fic, the one that starts the song _He's a Tramp_

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, allowing them a chance to focus. For a second, panic set in as unfamiliar furniture swam around her. But then she recalled the events of last night, and even more panic set in, but for an entirely different reason.

"_My parents are going to kill me."_

And yet, for some reason, Hinata wasn't overly concerned about her parent's reaction to her disappearance. She was more worried about what happened to Naruto.

"_I hope he's okay."_

What happened was so overwhelming, she was still trying make heads or tails about it.

"_I feel like Cinderella" _she thought. _"I was having a wonderful time at the ball, being swept off my feet by my Prince Charming, and then midnight struck."_

Hinata's meanderings were interrupted with a banging on the door to her cozy little room.

The knob turned and Sakura, the girl with pink hair form last night, stepped in.

"Good, your up." she said simply.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the night, and for lending me a night gown."

"Oh, no problem, I'm constantly helping Naruto with all of his nefarious schemes. Seems like every week I'm having to hide his new girlfriend while he sends the local policemen on a wild goose chase."

Hinata froze, emotions churning around in her stomach. "A new g-girlfriend every week?" she said, hoping that her voice sounded as casual as possible.

"Oh yeah, Naruto's a little tramp sometimes. Seems every time I turn around he's got a new slut hanging off his arm." Sakura paused in her rant to give Hinata a frantic look, "I'm not saying _you're _a slut, in fact, you're the first girl Naruto had that could actually be called a _lady_."

Hinata supposed this was meant to be construed as a compliment, but she was too distracted to thank Sakura, she was still recovering from the shock of the discovery of Naruto's secret love life.

Sakura, interrupting the pause as a signal to go on, started her monologue up again. "Let's see, a month ago it was this chick called Yamazaruko, she wore the shortest skirts in the world. Then the week after that was that one, Tamami, she was more modest in dress then Yamazaruko, but she was constantly hanging off of Naruto and _always_ dropping these sexual innuendos, it was disgusting. Then just last week was Ino, the epitome of sluttitude, always walking around with the lowest-cut shirts and the highest-cut skirts. Sometimes I swore all she was wearing was her underwear. And to think, _I_ actually considered her my friend"

Sakura continued on her tirade, obviously happy to have found a new victim for her gossip regime, but Hinata ignored it, picked herself up, and began to change into her clothes from yesterday.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura, finally noticing that Hinata's attention wasn't on her.

"Home."

"In that?" Sakura asked, pointing at Hinata's dress, causing her to look at the outfit for the first time since yesterday. There was a big slash over her right knee from climbing the tree. Dirt smudged it's way across it, making it seem that she had rolled around in mud puddle after mud puddle. On top of that, it positively stank, from what though, Hinata wasn't sure, but she didn't really want to know either.

"I'll be fine."

"Nonsense, I'm sure we can find you something nicer to wear, you look about my size."

"No thank you, but thank you for letting me stay here." Hinata concluded before leaving the room and then the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was making her way to her house, desperately trying not to shed the tears that were burning her eyes.

"_I don't know what I was thinking. Someone like him would have a _thousand_ girls vying for his attention, girls _way _prettier than me, especially in this state."_

Hinata looked down and contemplated her garb, before heaving a huff and gave up.

"_Get a hold of yourself Hinata, don't let that stupid idiot fool mess with you! Your better than that! Just forget him, everything will be better that way.'_

And with that, Hinata set herself on the impossible task of forgetting the boy that opened a whole new world for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finally was awake and was making his way to sakura's house, in a very cheery mood. Soon he would be seeing Hinata again. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl, but every time he thought about her, he became incredibly happy, as if all his dreams were coming true.

Walking up to Sakura's house, he rapped his knuckles on the front door and waited for someone to answer it. Moments later it was answered, but only by Sakura, much to his disappointment.

"_Must be inside, getting ready. Girls always take forever doing that."_

"What?" asked Sakura, obviously not pleased with something.

"Uh, I'm here to take Hinata home." answered Naruto in a befuddled tone.

"Oh, well, she's already left. And from the looks of it, I'd say she's pretty peeved at you." Sakura told him.

"What! What did you do? What did you tell her?"

"Nothing." said Sakura, although Naruto certainly didn't stick around to hear it, he was already running off, three guesses as to where.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, where have you been! And, Oh My Goodness. What have you done to that DRESS!!!"

"_It's great to know your priorities are straight mom." _thought Hinata.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." said Hinata's father harshly.

"I'm sorry, I climbed over the fence-"

"You climbed over the fence?!?! In your DRESS!!!"

"Yes mother, and I went to Konoha and saw the zoo, and the park-"

"IN YOUR DRESS!!!"

"Darling, I don't think that's the point here."

"But Hiashi Dear-"

"The point is that Hinata deliberately disobeyed our orders." Hinata's father faced her now, in started to talk in his most ruthless voice. "You now it's dangerous for a young lady such as yourself to go gallivanting around Konoha without a chaperone."

"And get your dress in that state, no amount of washing, ironing, or sewing's going to fix it."

"Darling, let me finish. Now Hinata, you must understand that what you've done is wrong, your poor mother and I have been worried all night as to where you were. Leave, until we've come up with a fitting punishment." finished her father, and that was the end of it.

Hinata wandered off. Though she supposed her father meant that she should go up to her room, Hinata took a chance and went outside to go stand at her favorite spot. It was her favorite place to think, and she had a whole lot of it that needed to be done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto finally reached the gate, and, fortunately, found unlocked. Whoever was suppose to secure this gate obviously weren't doing their job correctly.

He turned around and began to run towards Hinata's house. He found it eventually, and to his great relief, a figure was standing outside.

He sped up to the figure and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He had just ran from Sakura's house, which was on the other side of Konoha, all the way to here. He gave himself a few moments to catch his breath before addressing Hinata.

"Why did you do that Pidge? I thought we agreed to have me take you back home. I was worried when Sakura said you had already left."

"Humph." was all he got for his efforts.

"Pidge." Naruto said, reaching out towards Hinata only to be stopped by the fence, as well as the evil glare in Hinata's eyes.

"Pidge, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, genuine concern showing in his voice, for all the good it did him.

"What's wrong? First we get chased by a policeman and I how had no idea why. Then you left me with Sakura, while you ran off and made me get all worried abut you."

A tiny spark of happiness flared up in Naruto's mind, _"Hinata was worried about me."_

"And then, then this morning I found out about all of your other _girlfriends."_

"_Uh-oh."_

"Was that all I was to you? Another girl-trophy that you could show around?"

"Pidge, I-"

"No I don't care what you have to say, just leave me alone and don't ever talk to me again!" yelled Hinata, angrily standing up, and storming off towards her house.

"Pigeon-" began Naruto in one last ditch effort.

"And my name is not PIDGEON!!!!" shouted Hinata, turning to him one last time. Naruto could see the anger in her eyes, as well as the hurt, hurt caused by him.

She slammed the back door as she entered her home, leaving him there to stare at the spot she had been occupying just a few moments ago.

"Shit." he muttered to himself before turning away and walking towards Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big Fight!

Don't have much else to say… Do you like it so far?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was the next day, around noontime, and Naruto was sitting at the Ichikaru, staring at his ramen rather than eating it.

"What's the matter Naruto?" asked the owner of the ramen shop. It wasn't often that you found the cheery Naruto in a gloomy mood.

"I messed up old man, big time." _"Well, Sakura messed up too. She didn't _have_ to tell Hinata about my past."_

"Where's the lovely lady you had the other night, Hinata."

"That's where I've messed up."

"Go on, you can tell me anything." assured the old man, giving Naruto an encouraging pat on the back.

"Well, everything was going good the other night, and then this idiot policeman jumps out of nowhere and starts accusing me of some outrageous crime."

"Which you are completely innocent of." added the old man.

The blonde was to distracted to notice the sarcasm and continued, "Exactly! So I take her over to Sakura's so I can hide her for the moment and shake off the guy, ya know, 'cause I didn't want her wandering the streets alone, it's dangerous."

"You of all people would know that." agreed the old man.

"Right, so I make her promise to wait for me the next day so I could _safely_ escort her home, but when I get to Sakura's house, she'd already left! So then I went to see her at her house to ask what happened and she super mad at me!"

"How come?" asked the ramen-seller, genuinely confused. Hinata Hyeuga seemed like a person who wouldn't even swat at a fly, let alone get really angry at someone.

Naruto became very sheepish all of a sudden, "Well, apparently Sakura sorta told her about some of my other, ahem, _acquaintances_."

"Ooooooh." said the old man, understanding him completely.

"And now I don't know what to do." said Naruto as he hung his head, utterly in the thralls of another bout of depression.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious."

Naruto looked at the older man, confused.

"Go after her."

"It's not that simple!"

"Love never is, but then again, if it were, what would be the point?"

Moments passed as Naruto stared at the old man, contemplating his statement, before leaping from his seat and barreling out of the ramen stall, leaving a still full bowl ramen behind, a definite first for Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, earlier that day, Hinata stood outside in her favorite spot in the garden, looking through the fence as she always does, and against her better wishes, thinking about a certain blonde.

She had somehow been able to escape for a minute from her punishment, extra embroidery lessons: an essential skill for all young ladies. A skill she unconditionally loathed.

Ever since yesterday she could not get an image of Naruto out of her head. A part of her was still extremely angry at him. But a small (and unfortunately _growing_) part of her actually really wanted to see him again. Being with him was so invigorating and new, the memories of their adventures still fresh in her mind.

She glanced over to the tree she had climbed the other day, and a sudden, traitorous idea struck her.

"_No, I can't. I'll get in even_ more _trouble, if that's possible."_

But due to some unnamed force, Hinata found herself climbing the tree and slowly crawling down the same branch as yesterday. Almost too late she realized that yesterday she had had Naruto to catch her fall. The branch was too weak to handle her crawling back up it, she'd have to continue her journey, or at least try to put the least amount of distance from her to the hard ground.

Near the end it happened, the branch snapped. Hinata braced herself for the hard impact, but it never came. She looked up to see that the branch was still connected to the tree by one lone fibrous string, though it was sure to give at any matter.

She looked down, she was only about a foot and half away from the sidewalk, a perfectly safe distance. She hopped down, brushed herself off and started walking over to the large gate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was walking the streets of Konoha, trying to find Naruto, possibly to try and make amends, though she knew he didn't deserve it.

"_Logically_ _the first place to check would be Ichikaru's, so I'll look there."_

Hinata stopped.

"_Except that I don't know _where _Ichikaru's is…"_

Hinata decided she'd just ask someone. She looked around her looking for someone to ask directions. Unbeknownst to Hinata though, she had accidentally stumbled into Konoha's poorer area. She eventually noticed a shop and went in.

The air was dingy, smelling of tobacco smoke, and the only lighting came from the open, glassless windows. Bare shelves were littered around the room and she spotted a counter. Behind the counter stood a stringy man with greasy hair and rat-like watery eyes.

She walked up to the man and asked, "Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Ichikaru's?"

The man blinked, a hungry look settling into his eyes before he covered it up. The look went unnoticed to Hinata.

When the man spoke, it sounded as if he had a box of nails for breakfast, but he tried to talk to her in his most oiliest and honey-smooth voice.

"Certainly pretty lady, if you'll just follow me, I'll be able to write down some directions for you." he told her, while ushering her into a small room connected to the room they were in. Once she was inside, the man procured a key, and effectively locked her in.

"Too easy." he said, chuckling to himself, as Hinata's desperate bangs on the door and cries for help fell on deaf ears.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata, Hinata, where are you! Don't tell me your out here again. I told you, you'll get your dress all dirty."

Hinata's mother paused in her speech when she noticed that no one was responding. She hesitantly stepped out onto the grass, trying not to think of all the dirt and bugs that would end up on her shoes. She looked over to where she would find her black-sheep of a daughter to only be confronted by a broken branch hanging over the fence.

"Oh My- Hiashi Dear!" she called, stampeding back into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Naruto reached the Hyeuga estate, policemen were swarming around it like a hive of hornets. He watched as policemen put up tape, cordon off traffic, and tried to suppress the growing number of spectators.

"Did you hear, apparently that Hyeuga girl has disappeared." said one gossiping neighbor to another.

"_Hinata."_

Naruto sullied up to where the Chief of Police was standing, next to a tall man with long brown hair and eyes similar to Hinata's.

"_That must be her father."_

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Naruto asked, getting directly to the point.

The Chief jumped a mile high before turning on Naruto, "Hey! All civilians behind the barrier!"

"Who are you." demanded Hiashi, not sounding to pleased.

"I'm a friend of Hinata-"

"Feh, Hinata doesn't have any friends that are smelly, dirty, hobos."

Naruto ground his teeth together, in an attempt to calm his rising anger. "I can assure you that I'm a friend of Hinata's. Now would you mind telling me what happened."

"I don't have tell someone like you wha-"

"Hiashi Dear, stop. I think this boy is telling the truth." spoke a woman next to Hiashi that Naruto had neglected to see before. "And you never know, he might be able to help us."

"I sincerely doubt that." the disbelief clear in his voice.

The lady turned to Naruto, "I came out, looking for Hinata. All I found was a broken branch and no Hinata in sight. But that's the just the beginning of the trouble. Just an hour ago we received a note-" she finished, the rest of her strength suddenly leaving her and not allowing her to finish properly.

The Police Chief handed over a piece of dirty, tatty paper to Naruto, and he glanced over it.

_If you ever wish to see your daughter again, then you'll come to 32__nd__ street market with 150,000 yen, alone. If you bring any policemen, your daughter is as good as dead._

_Akahone_

"Akahone." whispered Naruto. They were Konoha's most nefarious and infamous gang. They were known for kidnappings, robberies and murdering people for no reason. Their captured hostages had as much a chance of escaping unharmed as they did dying.

"Please, please help us. She's-she's my first, my baby." Hinata's mother was cut off by an uncontrollable sob.

"I understand." Naruto said. "Don't worry, I will get her back." he affirmed the grieving woman before turning away and running off, preparing to face down the Akahone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh Noes! I got Hinata kidnapped… I mean… Hinata got herself kidnapped! What shall we do?

I'll have to send in Naruto to save her… Oh well…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hinata was sitting in a small, cramped room, though these facts were hidden from her. At the moment she was blind-folded, gagged and tied at both her hands and her feet, the coarse itchy material causing red welts around her wrists and ankles.

"She sure is a pretty thing." commented one of the men that was acting as her guard.

Hinata's chin was suddenly grabbed by someone with rough hands, and was pulled forward.

"She sure is, I wish the boss would let us have a little fun with her before we gave her back."

Hinata involuntarily shuddered, causing the men to laugh. Her cheeks became inflamed at the man's innuendos.

"Aww, would you look at her, she's blushing. Your embarrassing her." said the first man.

The man that held Hinata's chin only chuckled and leaned forward, close enough that Hinata could feel his hot, sour breath. "Am I embarrassing you little girl?"

Instinct took over and she whimpered into the cloth gag stuffed in her mouth. Unshed tears burnt her eyes.

"Don't disturb our guest." said the man with a box of nails for a voice, the one that had captured Hinata in the first place.

The man let go of Hinata's chin, "of course, sorry Boss."

"Come, we have some business to attend to." said the man designated as 'Boss'. Hinata's captors stood up and left her alone.

"_Please, Naruto, please come."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood outside a dirty shack that held a sign proclaiming to the world that this was 32nd Street Market.

Naruto hesitated. He needed to think this through. He couldn't just go barreling in. he was dealing with mastermind criminals, he'd have to proceed carefully.

He carefully gripped the door handle and quietly entered. Several men were situated around a table erected in the center of the room. They were wrapped up in a whispered conversation that was quickly getting louder and more animated.

"I say we just kill the family and grab the money."

"Nah, we can still eke out a few more yens from these people, they've got enough to spare."

"What do you say Boss?"

Naruto hid behind a freestanding shelving unit that stood near the table, out of the view of these villains. When the man called Boss didn't respond immediately, Naruto credited it to the man responding to quietly for him to simply hear it. To rectify this, Naruto leaned forward.

And in the process, knocked over the unit.

"Stupid, flimsy construction." muttered Naruto to himself.

He soon found himself in the thralls of an all out brawl. He ducked, weaved and punched his way through the crowds of thugs. Someone clipped his shoulders, and he felt something brush his cheek. He ran a fist across it to find that he'd gotten cut, by he had more important things to matter about.

He continued fighting for a good ten minutes, but the forces overwhelmed him. Two large men grabbed him by the arms and hoisted him up. He started to thrash and kick about, but someone struck his head and he stopped.

"Well well. If it isn't the little ragamuffin Naruto."

"Taishou." grumbled a reluctant Naruto.

"Well, It's good to know that you still remember your superiors."

"Your not my superior anymore!" yelled Naruto, reminding the gangster.

"That's right, you quit the Akahone, after all that it had done for you." said the man, pausing as if he needed a moment to remember such trivial facts. "We took you in when your mother left you abandoned on the streets. We were your friends, family, we taught you how to fight, how to survive. We gave you food, a warm place to sleep, a roof over your ungrateful head, and you turned your back on us."

"That is neither here nor now."

"And why are you here Naruto?" the man asked, suddenly questioning Naruto's appearance.

"I'm here to-"

"Oh wait, I see, you're here to rescue your little _girlfriend. _ How sweet. Well, I'm afraid I can't allow that, that little cutie's got make us rich."

Naruto growled, seeing red, but he willed himself to calm down. Rash words would not help anyone, he'd have to trick the guy at his own game.

"You like making deals Taishou, how 'bout I make you one."

"Hmmm, and what do you have to offer us that we might be interested in?" asked the mob boss.

"Myself."

This caused the other man to pause, and Naruto took this to be in his favor. Ever since long ago when Naruto first quit the Akahone, this man had been trying to unsuccessfully make him join them again. The thing was, Naruto was a really good fighter, one of the Akahone's best, and the loss of him hurt the gang deeply.

"Go on." the man said finally.

"I fight your best guy. If I lose, then you keep Hinata, and me. But if I win, Hinata and I go free."

Taishou stroked his chin for a few agonizing moments. Soon he seemed to have come to conclusion.

"Deal." he said, snapping his fingers. Naruto's arms were released and he fell to the floor, luckily, due to his reflexes, on his feet.

"Prepare yourself." Taishou said in his ominous voice as Naruto was once again grabbed by an arm and dragged away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha ha! This is the chapter of Naruto's past, and I hate it…

I think it is written poorly, please help me! Critique, please?

I'll love you forever.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The gang members and Naruto gathered outside, which was slowly becoming engulfed by the setting sun's red rays. They created a ring of people, pushing Naruto into the middle. A few members lit up some cigarettes and others began to bet excitedly.

"Alright Taishou, give me your best shot. Which one of these muscle-bound Neanderthals do I have to beat?" Naruto called out, becoming impatient and wanting to get this fight done and over with.

Taishou made his way to the inner ring where Naruto stood and chuckled to himself.

"No muscle-bound Neanderthals for you Naruto, your opponent is me."

Naruto did a double-take, "Wha-"

"You heard me. After all, I was the one long ago that taught you of art of fighting in the first place, who else would be more qualified for this?"

"_Damn it, this isn't good."_ Naruto recalled all the lessons he had with this man, and how they always would end up with him sporting several new cuts and bruises, and Taishou hardly breaking a sweat.

"_Get a hold of yourself, this is for Hinata."_

"Prepare yourself Naruto, because here I come." proclaimed the gang boss, suddenly thrusting himself at Naruto.

"Shit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How much time had passed, Hinata could not say, she had absolutely no sense of anything going around her.

Earlier she had heard a loud crash, and the sound of many scraping chairs. This was followed by sounds of punching and kicking, as if a fight had suddenly among the villains.

Then as soon as it had started, the fighting stopped, and Hinata listened in to find out that two people had started to talk, and she had thought she had heard Naruto's name…

But that was awhile ago. If she concentrated she could make out distant shouts and yells, not dissimilar to the primal grunts made by sports spectators sitting in bleachers.

"_What's going on?" _wondered Hinata, though no one was able to answer that, least of which herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ducked as Taishou came directly at him, fist extended. He barely dodged that bullet before Taishou came at him again with a kick-kick-right hook combo. The hook clipped his already cut cheek, and he knew that if he ever survived this that there would a nasty bruise there.

The other man kept coming at him with a fast volley of techniques and maneuvers and all Naruto could do was dodge them one after another, unable to find an opening.

Naruto heard a whistling sound as Taishou's fist came within an inch of the right side of his face. Naruto took the opportunity handed to him and grabbed the wrist, twisting it sharply and creating a cry of pain from the older man.

As the man cradled his now severely strained wrist to his body, Naruto came at him and kneed him in the stomach, hard.

He was able to get a few more punches and kicks in before Taishou began blocking his attacks with his uninjured right hand. Still hugging his left wrist to his body, the more experienced fighter proceeded to block, then slowly attack Naruto, chuckling in a mocking tone.

"I see that time away from the Akahone has soften you. You've grown weak Naruto. Here you had the perfect opportunity to break my wrist, permanently crippling me to your advantage, and all you do is give me a slightly inconvenient _sprain._ We'll have to beat this softer side out of you when you join us again."

"I'll never join you again, I'll never go back to that."

"Never say never my dear boy."

With that, Taishou struck out, kicking Naruto in the stomach, making him fall back. Naruto tasted blood in his mouth.

"You see, what did I tell you? Now I've won and you'll have to join us again, just like old times." chuckled the man as he slowly made his over to the laying blonde. He stood over Naruto his legs on either side of Naruto's, and looked down at the boy. Naruto spotted an opportunity and quickly formulated a plan.

"_This is my only chance."_

"Oh now stop that. I see that look in your eyes." began Taishou. "Your trying to find someway out of this, don't you ever give up?"

"Never" Naruto stated as he swept his legs, knocking into the mob boss's and knocking the man over.

In the time it would have taken a person to blink, Naruto jumped up, ignoring the pain, and straddled Taishou. Just as quickly, he pulled out the small dagger he always kept hidden on his person and brought it up to the villain's neck.

"I've won fair and square, now Hinata and I are both allowed to leave."

"All right, all right, you win. The key to her room is in my pocket." he said, keeping a wary eye on the dagger's blade that was frighteningly close to his jugular.

Without ever removing the blade from the gang member's throat, the victorious blonde slipped his hand into the pocket of Taishou's pants and wrapped his hand around a slender metallic object.

He slowly rose, keeping an eye on the gang boss, before running off, back into the shop to get Hinata out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah action scene!

I think I might be getting better at action scenes…nah

So I hope you enjoyed my crappily-written action sequence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


	7. Chapter 7End and Epilogue

**Chapter Seven**

Hinata was becoming increasingly worried. She didn't sense anyone in her room, including guards.

"_Maybe their just going to leave me in here and let me starve to death."_

But soon she heard the sound of someone sliding a key into the door, and opening the door.

"Pigeon…Pigeon you here?" called out a soft voice.

"_Naruto, he came…"_

Hinata began yelling, though it only sounded like a moan with the gag in her mouth, and thrashing around so he would see her.

He ran over to her and undid her gag. Her mouth filled with fresh air as she tried to forget the taste of the dirty wad of cloth used to quiet her. Her blindfold followed the gag.

"Pidge, are you okay, did they hurt you?" asked Naruto, cradling Hinata's head in his hands and looking down at her with concerned-filled eyes.

"N-no, I'm fine, but Naruto…your bleeding." she said, raising her still tied together hands and carefully tracing the thin line on his cheek with one of her fingers.

"Oh that, that's nothing." he said abashedly. He unwrapped the ties around her wrists and ankles, finally releasing her from her captivity.

She flung herself on to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying softly into his shoulder. He murmured comforting nonsense words into her ear. "It's alright, It's alright Pidge, I'm here." He started to rock her like a mother would for a very upset child.

"This is all my stupid fault," Hinata gasped out in between sobs that she could no longer keep back, and leaned back so that Naruto could here what she was saying. "I came looking for you so I could apologize-"

"You were going to apologize to me? I don't deserve it. 'Sides, I was going to you to apologize to _you._"

"You do deserve it, I got mad at you for no reason. I don't care how many girls you've known before me, I just care about you. And after all that you did for me the other day, the Zoo, the park, the kiss…" she mumbled off, somewhat hoping that he hadn't heard that last part as her cheeks grew an o-so familiar red.

He laughed though, clearly having heard all of what Hinata had said. "Pigeon…Hinata, _I'm_ the one who should apologize. I was the deplorable scoundrel, I completely understand why you were upset with me, especially after finding about my err, _colleagues._"

"Your not a deplorable scoundrel." whispered Hinata, wanting to rectify his mistake but not wishing to interrupt him.

"Even so," he continued, a chuckle in his voice, "I should apologize, and as for those other girls you've heard about, I can honestly say Hinata, that you are one-in-a-million. I've never felt this way towards another girl. I care about more than I've ever cared about anyone."

"Naruto."

"Hinata, I think… I think I love you."

"I think I do to."

He gently laid his lips on hers, covering them with an electrifying warmth that she felt to the tips of her toes. They continued their passionate, slow kiss until both felt the need for air and, reluctantly, let go.

"Well Pidge, I guess we should be getting you home."

"Yeah I guess."

But neither made to stand up and leave, as they were in the middle of another kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata? Hinata!" cried out her mother, as she raced across the front lawn and caught Hinata up in a warm embrace, a first that caught the girl off guard.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried!" cried her mother, crushing Hinata in her motherly embrace.

"_Funny, she was more upset about my dress than me the first time I disappeared."_

But Hinata was unable to stay mad at her mother, particularly when she much more concerned about her cracking ribs and restriction of air.

Fortunately, Hinata's mother found a new victim: Naruto.

"Oh how can we ever thank you enough?" she asked while smashing Naruto to her bosom.

"I-it was nothing." Naruto assured her in an embarrassed tone, and his face took on an _"Aww Shucks"_ look to it, complete with two identical red spots appearing at his cheeks.

Hiashi coughed softly to catch everyone's attention. He hesitantly extended his right hand towards Naruto.

"I guess I should…apologize for earlier, as well as thank you." he muttered, obviously not use to saying such words.

Naruto just grinned and good-naturedly took the hand offered to him and shook it. "It was my pleasure sir."

The street lights were slowly coming on, signaling all that night was about to overtake everything.

"Well, I guess I should be going." finished Naruto, although he sounded saddened by this prospect.

"Now remember, you're always welcomed, whenever you want. Just drop on by." Hinata's mother told him.

"I'll be holding you to that promise Ma'am." Naruto said.

Hinata turned to her dad, "Father, will I be allowed to leave the house more? To go to Konoha?" she inquired.

The man took a moment to answer, fully thinking it over. When he finally answered, it came out slow and deliberate. "I suppose so, but only if your escorted by a proper chaperone."

"Meaning?" Hinata asked. Both she and Naruto were hanging off of Hiashi's every word.

"Well, myself, or your mother…"

"And…" pushed Hinata.

Hiashi didn't say anything until his wife roughly elbowed him in the gut. After he caught his breath he finished with, "And I suppose if young Mr. Uzamaki accompanied you I wouldn't be to against it, as long as I know where your going, and you come back home before it gets dark."

"Yes!" shouted Hinata happily, as well as Naruto, before he quieted himself at the look Hiashi was shooting at him; if looks could kill.

"I'll see you tomorrow Pigeon!" called out Naruto as he left the Hyeuga's front yard and went off somewhere to sleep for the night.

**Epilogue**

"Smile for the birdie!" chittered Hinata's aging mother excitedly as she took the picture. Everyone was blinded from the bright light it had made and took a moment to readjust.

"Oh I can't believe it, Hiashi Dear, I'm a Grandmother!" blubbered Hinata's mother.

"Yes, yes. I know Darling. It's the only thing I've heard you say since they were born."

It was true. After a year and a half of married life, Hinata became pregnant with what turned out to be quadruplets.

"Here Pidge, you look tired, sit down."

"Naruto, I'm fine." protested Hinata, "Ever since I had the kids you've been treating me like an invalid!"

The two continued to tease each other as the 11 month old babies began to waddle and crawl around: putting anything the saw in their mouth and getting into general trouble.

To prevent any accidents all of the adults took a baby and sat down, starting up a pleasant conversation. Naruto, Hinata and Hinata's mother held the three girls, each a split image of their mother. Hiashi had the misfortune to grab the only boy, a carbon copy of Naruto, from his blonde hair and blue eyes to his general mischievous. At the moment, Hiashi was trying not get annoyed as little Naruto Jr. began playing and pulling on Hiashi's long hair.

They all, excluding Hiashi, began to laugh when they noticed his predicament. Hinata switched babies with her father and held on to a wriggling Naruto Jr.

They continued their conversation, a picture of familial happiness and togetherness.

As Hinata's mother began some long-winded anecdote, Naruto leaned over to whisper in Hinata's ear, "Love ya Pidge."

Hinata giggled softly and whispered back, "I know. I love you too."

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah for a happy ending!

I have Mirrix to thank for the ending because I suck at them. I have no idea when I should end a story. I'm okay with the beginning bit, and the middle bits but not the endy parts.

Anyway, thank you for reading this all the way to the end!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!


End file.
